Rules and Policies
These are the rules for Dragon Age: Warden's Vigil community forums! By registering with us at DA:WV, you agree to follow the rules stated below. Not following the rules can result in punishment. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to PM a Moderator or Administrator. Registering and Your Account You may register any account name you like. After registering, please change your display name to the name of the character you plan to play on that account. This can be done by going to Profile > Edit Profile > Personal and typing your desired name in the field named "display name". Generally, any user with a name that is not appropriate will be asked to change it. If the person keeps selecting inappropriate names, you may be banned or suspended. Gibberish, trademarks, partial or complete sentences, chatspeak and references to anime/other games/books/real world character from another source are all not allowed for a display name (sorry, you can't be Cloud Strife). If it is not changed to a suitable name within a week after registering, a staff member will assign a name to that account. With Proboards upgrade, you can now register multiple accounts under one login. If you wish to have more than one character active on the forums, please register with the same email address and it will ask if you want to have the same account login. New characters may NOT be made within at least a month of each other, and this is subject to change by the word of the moderating team. You may have one character per account, but you may only play two canon characters between all of your accounts. We allow unlimted original characters within reason and two canons per player; though we ask you to make sure you are able to play all the characters you make. Respect and Tolerance "Be kind whenever possible. It is always possible." Being respectful is expected at all times. Show respect to your fellow roleplayers, regardless of their faction or affiliation. We are all here to enjoy ourselves, and being rude or disrespectful to another player is detrimental to our community environment. Also, do not harass other players, and please try to refrain from making crude comments or jokes that are derogatory to a particular gender, race, sexual orientation, or faith. If you have an issue with another member of the forums, please direct your concern towards a Moderator or Administrator. They will happily help you sort out the issue and come to a resolution both parties can be happy with. Please try to keep drama to a minimum and when it does occur, deal with it in a calm, mature fashion. Respect is a big deal here, and failure to comply can result in an account suspension or ban. We want to keep things fun and enjoyable for all of our members. One more important point: Absolutely no harassing our new members! Try to extend kindness towards our new people whenever possible. Try to remember that you were once a newbie too. Constructive criticism will come from staff members if we feel it necessary. Language “The difficulty of literature is not to write, but to write what you mean” As a roleplaying forum, we do expect our members to be able to maintain good grammar, punctuation and spelling. You don't need to be a writing genius, but avoid things like chat and leet speak (u instead of you, 3s for e's, or using lol, rofl, etc) in in-character threads. Please try to keep cursing to a minimum. As a character quirk, please refrain from excessive swearing on the boards. Also, in OOC threads, topics such as rape, suicide, racism and drug abuse should be kept off of the forums. Age and Maturity We expect that all members of the community display maturity and respect to their fellow players. The moderating team reserves the right to ban any player who does not comply with this very easy rule. Per Proboards ToS, no player can be below the age of 13. Role-playing Players on this forum are expected to be familiar with the storyline of Dragon Age: Origins. While some member's knowledge may be bordering on the encyclopedic, a working familiarity is good enough. Therefore, all players are also expected to have a character concept that makes sense and fits within the context of Dragon Age. Similarly, characters from other worlds or dimensions, or simply outlandish claims on a character are not permitted. No half-angel half-demon half-horse people, or anything similarly ridiculous. Also, some classes or races have some minor restriction on them. Click here to view the Class and Race restrictions. Do not clutter up in-character threads with out-of-character posts. If it is necessary to post OOC in an IC thread, use parenthesis to distinguish between the two. You must have an accepted profile before you may start roleplaying in IC threads. While you wait, you can visit the Compendium threads. Please do not pester Mods to check your profile. We work hard to be as quick as possible, and we are not ignoring you; we promise. Character deaths are unfortunate, but still happen. As of right now, characters may not kill eachother or do serious bodily harm (loss of a limb, paralysis, etc) without the other player's express permission. This may change in the future depending on how this rule is accepted. Separating IC and OOC You are not your character. Players should understand that they are roleplaying something potentially negative, and avoid that kind of roleplay with people you don't know well. In-character drama should not be brought out-of-character, and vice versa. Just because another player plays a particularly volatile character that harmed you in some way doesn't mean they are jerks. Don't take roleplay personally. Post Length and Post Rotation Post Length We require two well-structured paragraphs, minimum. It might sound like a lot, but it isn't, particularly when dialogue is quoted from previous post. The idea behind this recommendation is to make sure players give each other enough material to work and interact with from post to post. Short posts, on occasion, can be powerful, but ideally, a post should be reactive and interactive. For more information on posting, please review our guidelines for Posting Etiquette. Godmoding No godmoding, metagaming or powergaming. What is Godmoding? Godmoding is a term used in role-playing games to describe two negative behaviours of players. The term comes from "god modes" found in many video games, giving the player invincibility, unlimited lives, money, ammunition, or similar unlimited power. It is frowned upon by members of the game and members of this forum, because it is regarded as a form of cheating. Passive Godmoding Godmoding can occur when a player describes an event or a series of events his or her character has taken against another character or interactive object, most often with the purpose of rescinding negative effects previously encountered or granting some other effect inconsistent with an objective view of the narrative. For example, a character may be afflicted with a disease only curable by rare ingredients, yet another character is "lucky" enough to find these ingredients in ten minutes. Godmoding is thus often used like a "Get Out of Jail Free card" when things don't go the way a player wants, rather than working with previously unfolded events. It is also used to describe the act of creating or playing with an invincible character or using "perfect" equipment (such as unbreakable armour), or possessing limitless power, etc. Some players will create a brand new character, and that character is automatically gifted with skills, and nearly impossible to take on right from the start. In many cases, this happens when a newer character goes against an established one: the newer player may roleplay his or her character as if it were equal in power and rank to the more experienced one. Active Godmoding Godmoding can also refer to the case where a player definitively describes the outcome of their own actions against another character or interactive object. For example, if player A states, "A strikes B and B takes damage", they could be considered to be godmoding. Another example of this might be where a character is facing multiple enemies, and they redirect one foe's attack onto another. For example, Player A states, "B misses A completely, and strikes C instead." Similarly, controlling characters that belong to someone else is also a form of godmoding. Player A: Character A throws a punch at Character B. Player B: Character B dodges the attack, grabs Character A and throws him out of a stained glass window. Character A flies at Character B, who warps behind him and slashes Character A in the back. Unusually, this version of godmoding is encouraged in the d20 system game WWE: Know Your Role; while players will select a professional wrestling maneuver to use on an opponent, the entire sequence is dictated by the winner; the above scenario would be accepted (assuming a slash in the back were an appropriate maneuver). The game itself recommends that players be reasonable in this, as the player who decides on the sequence is determined by die rolls in the game. Powermoding And/Or Autoing Godmoding can be sub-divided into two similar categories commonly found within different areas of Play-By-Post Role-playing Games, which usually revolve around areas of external roleplay as in such diverse sites that range from Myspace to Youtube and to IMVU and so on. Although godmoding is often used to describe unfair rules within the realm of role-play, there are proper names for such things. Autoing: The act of making decisions and/or actions for the target of your roleplay. Example: U dye now *kils u an waches blod shot from ur arm*. Acts such as this are highly dishonorable and possibly the worst form of godmoding that can be acted upon. Powermoding: The act of constant regeneration and/or dodging of attacks and actions. This is commonly found in battle-situation role-plays. Classifications such as these are usually only used by the more experienced roleplayers, usually to be only used after a certain level of experienced is reach. Acts such as this are not entirely dishonorable, for they are hard to notice, however this classification usually halts the storyline from advancing any further, making the story both unfair and simply 'not fun.' Example: After being struck by the blade aiming for his jugular 'name of preference' would immediately use his anti-matter shield to regenerate within a matter of seconds. This would repeat throughout the storyline halting it completely. Category:Rules and Policies